The invention relates to a method for inhibiting or preventing the growth of mold, mildew and fungi on building or construction materials such as wood and drywall (also known as plasterboard).
Mold, mildew and bacteria are the leading biological pollutants generated in a home. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), mold is everywhere. It can be found both indoors and outdoors. Outdoors, mold is commonly found in shady and damp areas. Indoors, it can be found where humidity and moisture levels are high, such as in basements, kitchens, bathrooms, and on ceilings and wall interiors where water from leaky pipes, roofs or windows can accumulate. Mold and mildew have been found on different materials such as cellulose based materials (solid wood, wood composites, wood polymer composites, paper, etc.), plastics, gypsum boards, ceiling tiles, vinyl siding, roofs, etc. Mold can cause different types of problems, from unpleasant odor, discoloration problems, deterioration of building materials to serious health problems. While most molds pose no threat to humans, the CDC warns that certain molds can produce allergic symptoms and the concerns are increasing. Therefore, it is important to prevent mold and mildew growth.
There is an ongoing need for a cost-effective, broad spectrum antimicrobial agent that can be added to building materials which are subject to mold/mildew attack. It has been recognized a long time ago that the biodeterioration of plastics is a problem, especially with plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Cellulose-based materials can serve as microbial nutrients and therefore are susceptible to mold/mildew attack. It is also a known fact that even wood that has been pressure treated with conventional wood preservatives such as ACQ (copper oxide/quat), copper azole, or CCA (chromated copper arsenate) could be subject to mold/mildew growth. Moreover, preservatives containing copper, chromium and in particular arsenic are objectionable from a toxicological and environmental point of view. It was therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for inhibiting or preventing mold growth on building materials without using heavy metal compounds.